


Saying No Isn't Easy When You're In Live With Your Best Friend

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre never found it easy to say no to Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying No Isn't Easy When You're In Live With Your Best Friend

Combeferre was trying to study for his chemistry exam. So naturally, his best friend (who he was completely in love with) was doing anything he could to distract him.  
“Combeferre,” Courfeyrac practically sang, “Why are humans so lame? We can’t fly, we can’t breathe underwater, and we’re completely useless at communicating with other animals.”  
Combeferre rolled his eyes and ignored him.  
Courf knew he’d have to do better than that, “Ferre, are aliens real?” he asked.  
“Courfeyrac, it would be ignorant to believe we are alone in the universe, now I’m trying to study,” Ferre responded without so much as an upward glance.  
“But I’ve never seen an alien,” Courf argued with a smirk.  
“Not going to work, Courf,” Ferre told him.  
Courf huffed and pouted slightly.  
“And pouting about it will get you nowhere,” Ferre added.  
“Ferre!” Courf whined, “I’m bored! Let’s go out; you can study later.”  
Combeferre looked up from his papers ready to tell Courfeyrac no, but Combeferre never found it easy to say no to Courfeyrac. He sighed, “Alright.”  
Courf opened his mouth to argue, “But Ferre…wait…really?”  
“Yeah,” Ferre said, “Let’s go.”  
“Can I drive?” Courf asked.  
“Absolutely not,” Ferre responded as he grabbed his car keys.  
“Why not?” Courf moaned.  
“Because I’d like to make it there and back in one piece,” Ferre smirked.  
“You’re no fun at all,” Courf grumbled.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Ferre shook his head, “Where are we going?”  
“Let’s go dancing,” Courf smiled.  
“I can’t dance, Courf,” Ferre said.  
“Good thing everyone will be looking at me then,” Courf grinned, “Come on, it’ll be fun.”  
“Oh, fine,” Ferre sighed, “But if I make a fool out of myself, I’m blaming you.”  
“Deal,” Courf agreed.

Once they were actually at the club, Ferre had to admit he was having a good time. He went to sit down and take a break, leaving Courf on the dancefloor to have fun.  
A few minutes later Courf walked over to Ferre’s table with a worried expression across his face.  
“What’s wrong, Courf?” Ferre asked.  
“Pretend to be my boyfriend,” Courf whispered, “This creep started following me when I turned him down.”  
Ferre nodded, “Stay right here, OK? I need to use the bathroom, don’t move.”

When Combeferre returned, the creep had found Courf. He was grinding on him, as Courf tried to push him away.  
“Leave me alone,” Courf told him, “I have a boyfriend.”  
“So were you just going to tease me all night, cutie?” he asked. He grabbed at Courf’s hips roughly, trying to pull him closer.  
“Hey!” Ferre shouted walking over, “I believe my boyfriend told you to leave him alone.”  
The creep looked at Ferre then back at Courf, “Maybe he did, and maybe I think you’re both full of shit and he’s single.”  
Ferre stepped forward and pulled him off of Courf before grabbing Courfeyrac by the shirt and kissing him, practically shoving his tongue down his friend’s throat. “Convinced now?” Ferre asked, “Or do I have to bend him over this table and fuck him right now?”  
Courf turned bright red as the man rolled his eyes and walked away muttering, “Whatever.”  
Ferre watched as he walked away making sure he wasn’t going to turn back around.  
“Hey…Ferre?” Courf said hesitantly.  
“Yeah?” Are you alright?” Ferre asked.  
“Oh, I’m fine, but…”  
“What is it, Courf?”  
“I’d really like you to kiss me again.”  
Combeferre never found it easy to say no to Courfeyrac.


End file.
